The success of many different construction projects is premised upon the ability of the carpenter or builder to determine whether a particular structural member forms a 90° angle and/or to craft such a structure. A carpenter's square is a well-known tool used to provide this information, having the basic form of an L-shaped body with legs extending at a 90° angle relative to one another. The carpenter's square is commonly used for various projects including home remodeling, masonry, window/door installation, picture hanging, and staircase construction, to name but a few.
While the carpenter's square is universally accepted, several construction-related needs remain unresolved. For example, most carpenter's squares do not provide plumb and/or level indications, such that a separate level-type tool is required. While several carpenter's square-type tools have been suggested in which a level bubble device is mounted to one of the carpenter's square legs, the available tools are less than optimal in terms of, for example, locating the level bubble device(s) at a position that facilitates ease of use for various, common applications. Similarly, carpenters and others commonly desire to make measures, oftentimes requiring a separate tool in addition to the standard carpenter's square. Even further, conventional carpenter's squares are not optimally configured for certain end-uses, such as staircase construction/evaluation, etc. Therefore, a need exists for a combination level and plumb tool that facilitates convenient use for a wide variety of applications.